


Intoxicated

by valis2



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out drinking, Severus meets someone he doesn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bethbethbeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/gifts).



> **Warnings:** Uncontrollable desire (spell, curse, etc)...(almost) public sex...voyeurism...masturbation (mutual or solo)...intoxication...minor character death.  
> Post HBP. Written for the Livejournal community Merry Smutmas 2005 challenge.

The meeting was over, and Severus wanted nothing more than to leave.

It might have been because Bellatrix had ecstatically cast the Cruciatus Curse on Moody for hours before he finally succumbed to madness. It might have been the last sane thought in Moody's eye, accusatory and condemning.

It might have been the green flash that lit the night afterward.

Severus felt oddly sick. Moody had never trusted him, had always treated him contemptuously, but tonight someone had crushed his magical eye underfoot, made him bark like a dog, made him writhe in pain on the ground. It didn't taste like vengeance. It tasted like ashes in his mouth, gritty and harsh.

Lucius was watching him, and Severus smoothed his expression back into intense satisfaction. Lucius smiled and turned back to Rodolphus. Freed from Azkaban, he'd taken his place again, with Draco at his side.

The desire to leave intensified, and Severus clenched his hands. Moody stared off into space, unnaturally still. Foam ran from one corner of his mouth, and Severus felt another stab in his gut.

He needed a drink. It didn't matter that the Ministry was actively searching for him, or that the Aurors would take him into custody—or something worse than custody—at first sight. Tonight he was remembering too much. A charm or two, and the right pub, and he could drink himself into oblivion with none the wiser.

He looked around cautiously. Lucius and Draco had already Apparated. Most of the other Death Eaters were lingering, their voices hushed. He waited impatiently until the right moment to take his leave, skillfully avoiding an invitation from Dolohov for that evening's entertainment.

The Thirsty Dog was crowded and overly warm. Severus took the only empty seat at the bar. The wizard next to him stared for a moment, and he wondered if he'd have to discreetly cast a Memory Charm, but then the wizard turned back to his drink.

Severus ordered a firewhiskey, and it was harsh, burning out the taste of regret in his mouth. Another followed, and another, until the edges of the bar were blurring pleasantly and his hands finally began to relax. The other wizards took no notice of him, due, no doubt, to the Indistinguishable Charm he had cast. Except the wizard to his left, who occasionally glanced in his direction. Brown hair, brown eyes, nondescript. He didn't recognize him, but there was something about the wizard's mannerisms that seemed familiar. Did he work for the Ministry? A former student, perhaps...or was he a new recruit for the Order?

Severus's mind wandered, thinking of the Order members and how they would react to Moody's death. Minerva would be shocked and angry, Remus would be hurt, Kingsley would be...

Kingsley Shacklebolt. An image of the Auror coalesced in his mind. An image of Kingsley pulling him into a darkened room at Grimmauld Place, whispering and unbuttoning his robes. Velvet skin against his own. A moment of pleasure, an island of happiness in his memories. Severus tried to push it from his thoughts as he downed another firewhisky.

There was a sudden commotion at the door, and Severus turned to look. Two wizards were arguing with each other, wands drawn, until a large man in a stained apron broke it up. Severus turned back to the bar; he felt pleasantly fuzzy. The bartender had already refilled his drink. The liquor was loosening his taut nerves. What were the chances that the Aurors would find him here? It would be almost impossible in this dark pub filled with Dark wizards. He knocked back the next, his mind moving sluggishly as it occurred to him that he was drinking too much, too quickly. It had been a long time since he'd indulged in a visit to a pub.

He licked his lips absently, and frowned. Despite the harsh nature of the firewhisky, he could taste a strange note to this particular glass. Poison? His thoughts spun slowly in his head. He couldn't quite place it, though it had none of the qualities he would expect from any of the basic poisons.

Severus felt his face flush as the temperature suddenly seemed to rise several degrees. His robes felt stifling; his lips were tingling. The cloth scratched at his nipples, and he winced.

A lust potion. The wizard on his left was lazily tracing the edge of his tumbler with a single finger. Severus only had a moment or two before the potion would set in, before he'd be undone by desire. "You—" he sputtered.

The other wizard turned to him, smiling. "I take it you wish to find someplace more private?"

A hand clamped down on Severus's right wrist, forcing a gasp of surprise from him, and he turned to the right and looked up into Kingsley Shacklebolt's face.

"We need to talk," said Kingsley, a fierce expression on his face as he loomed over him. "Now." He yanked on Severus's arm.

"I..." Severus's tongue was thick in his mouth. The agonizing pressure on his arm increased as Severus was pulled out of his seat. The wizard on his left made a noise of protest that was abruptly silenced when Kingsley turned around to glare at him.

"Let's go," said Kingsley, throwing a few coins on the bar. He released Severus's wrist, but the look on his face made it plain that he expected compliance. He gestured for Severus to walk in front of him.

Walking was difficult. Severus knew he was weaving, and the lust potion only complicated things further. Every nerve seemed to be firing at once, and he stumbled. His pants rubbed against him with each step, and he could feel his cock swelling. Every inch of his skin was being assaulted with sensation. His face grew even warmer.

The door swayed in front of him. He misgauged the position of the handle and nearly fell, but Kingsley grabbed his upper arm and opened the door. They stepped out into the near-dark of the street, and he stumbled again.

"You betrayed him," said Kingsley in that melodious voice. "You betrayed us. You betrayed me."

Everything was spinning slowly, and Severus turned unsteadily towards him. Kingsley stared impassively at him. "I..." Severus licked his lips. Kingsley looked like an erotic daydream come to life, all sculpted muscle and smoldering intensity, his dark eyes mesmerizing. There was a pause, and Severus lunged forward, crushing his lips to Kingsley's, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him into the kiss. The lust potion was dragging him down, filling his veins with fire, and Kingsley tasted so delicious...

Kingsley pulled back, looking confused. "What are you doing?" Grabbing Severus's arm again, he steered him to the alley behind the pub. "Why are you here? I want answers from you. I could take you straight to Azkaban, you know." He sounded shaken.

Only the last shreds of his self-control kept him from grabbing Kingsley and rubbing against his leg shamelessly. "You..." he said, his hands clenched in fists.

"I'm waiting," said Kingsley calmly.

There was a long pause as Severus fought against the potion, but it was a losing battle. He lunged forward again, only to be stopped by Kingsley, who held him at arm's length. "What is wrong with you?" Kingsley said, frowning. "This isn't..." He licked his lips, and Severus watched, transfixed, as the spark of lust in Kingsley's eyes began to grow. Kingsley closed his eyes for a moment, and then reopened them, grabbing Severus and pressing their lips together, his mouth passionate and hot. The hands on his shoulders moved lower, and he cried out, breaking the kiss.

"Severus," said Kingsley. "I think..." He looked confused. "What am I doing?"

There was nothing in Severus's head except uncontrollable desire, dark and demanding, and he pushed the unresisting man against the wall, grinding against him, seeking out his mouth again and kissing him savagely. For a long moment he only knew blisteringly hot lips against his own, a lithe tongue penetrating his mouth, until a hand found his cock and stroked it through his robes. Severus moaned, and suddenly he was the one being spun around, his back against the cold brick of the wall, trapped. "Please," said Severus raggedly.

Kingsley still looked disoriented, but Severus could see that it was rapidly being outstripped by desire. "What do you want, Severus?" asked the Auror huskily.

"Please," said Severus again, unable to articulate more. He was shaking. Kingsley began to kiss him softly, pulling back a little each time Severus tried to lean forward. Lips trailed across his cheek; teeth grazed his earlobe. Kingsley bit down on his neck, one hand brushing his cock. Severus tried to push forward, maddened by the slight contact.

Kingsley licked the bite and chuckled. "You weren't like this last time," he said softly. "You had such control..."

"Now," said Severus, barely coherent. Nothing mattered except a hand on his cock.

Kingsley kissed him again, wildly, and teeth connected, though it barely registered. The firewhisky still burned in his veins. Severus ripped his robes, frantic to touch himself. He fumbled with his pants until a hand clamped around his wrist and he snarled in frustration. "Let me help," whispered Kingsley, and suddenly his pants were gone, and Kingsley's hand was over his, guiding him, and it felt incredible. He could feel calluses against the back of his fingers, his own hot skin underneath his palm. Kingsley was sliding their hands expertly, his strokes slow and sure, while Severus whimpered. The potion had taken over completely, and he wanted release. He was desperate for it. The pressure was beginning to build, and he snarled, attempting to move his hand faster, but he was thwarted by Kingsley's sure grip and unfamiliar rhythm.

"I have something else in mind," whispered Kingsley. He pulled Severus's hands away and turned him around.

"Kingsley..." said Severus in protest. He braced himself against the wall, arms outstretched, hands against the cold, rough brick. He was dizzy from the alcohol, the wall blurring and reforming in front of his eyes. He could feel Kingsley pulling up his robes slowly, far too slowly, and the cool air prickling against his bare legs. Hot hands were touching him, caressing him, and then there was the sudden unmistakable heat of a cock pressed against his right buttock, rubbing against his skin, the prickle of Kingsley's hair raising gooseflesh on his arms.

There was a murmured word, and then the unmistakable scent of warm oil filled the night air, though it dissipated quickly. He felt Kingsley's fingers sliding into his cleft. The pleasure was intense and Severus had to grit his teeth to avoid crying out. "Spread your legs a little more," said Kingsley, and Severus changed his stance, his hands scraping against the wall. His cock throbbed insistently. He looked back to see Kingsley preparing himself, moving his hands sensually up and down his own cock, and it was almost too much. He turned back to the wall and had to bite back a groan as Kingsley touched him, stretching him and spreading the oil with his fingers.

He cried out as he felt the hot tip of Kingsley's cock pressed against his arse. Hands were on his hips, and he tried to relax as the warm, slick head pushed against him. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. The alcohol and the lust potion had combined to electrify every nerve ending in his body, and as Kingsley's cock began to force its way in, he found himself taking shaky breaths. He was being stretched impossibly wide, it burned, it was uncomfortable, yet he couldn't take enough. He couldn't seem to draw air into his lungs properly, and the sound of his gasps was shockingly loud in the empty alleyway.

Hands left his hips and traveled slowly up his torso under his robes. Kingsley stroked his chest as he slowly inched his way into Severus, until he was tightly sheathed. He remained still, except for his hands, which traced maddening patterns on his skin, hot and rough. Severus gasped again as they caressed his nipples, circling them and pinching them, shockingly intimate underneath the thick folds of his robes.

Severus thought he heard a noise in the alley, and for a moment he realized how he must look, his robes hitched up to his waist, his hands against the wall, Kingsley buried deep within his body, but then Kingsley was moving, and the shame was forgotten as the burn slowly melted away, replaced with a feeling of pleasure. Severus heard Kingsley groan softly as he began a languorous rhythm, his hands still teasing Severus. A white heat was beginning to build within him, and each long stroke made him tremble, made him want to scream.

"Please," Severus choked out. Kingsley's hands glided down his body, and he sank himself deep within Severus, one hand gently ghosting over his balls. Severus moaned as the other hand began to lightly caress his cock. He felt completely vulnerable and open, standing in an alley half-naked, being taken against a wall. Kingsley was standing very close, driving into him with short strokes, one hand gently touching and squeezing his balls, the other barely touching his cock. "Kingsley," gasped Severus. He was nearly undone by the unmerciful lust potion.

"I never expected to have this," said Kingsley in a low whisper. "Severus Snape, in my hands." Kingsley squeezed his cock, drawing another strangled noise from him. "Helpless..." Another squeeze. "At my mercy." Severus's hands scrabbled against the wall. "Someone's slipped you a lust potion, I see. And you transferred some to me through that kiss." Another short thrust. "Or perhaps you did this on purpose, anxious to...rekindle our connection." His mouth was close to Severus's neck now. "Do you think about it?" Severus could feel his teeth lightly grazing sensitive skin. "I do. I think about that night we shared. I think about it every day." A quick, teasing bite made Severus shiver. "Do you think about it, Severus?"

"Y-yes." Severus's legs were shaking. "Yes...Kingsley..."

Kingsley began to thrust more quickly. Severus was wild now, bucking his hips, desperate for more touch, and Kingsley was taunting him, fingers lightly brushing his cock. Severus could not take his hands away from the wall without falling over. A sudden pinch to his sac made him cry out. "What do you want, Severus?" asked Kingsley, slowing to a leisurely pace again. Kingsley's teeth were barely grazing his earlobe. A hot, wet tongue traced the edge of his ear for a long, breathless moment. "I've thought of you, and worried...I've been looking for you for days. And now you appear, with a lust potion...did you think I wouldn't want you any longer after what you've done, and you needed to trick me? Or did you think I might be clever enough to figure out the truth..."

Desire was surging within him, and he whimpered while Kingsley's tongue licked his neck lasciviously. "Please..."

Kingsley stopped, kissing him on the curve of his jaw before putting his mouth to Severus's ear. "I trust you, Severus," he whispered. "I can help you. Will you let me?"

Emotions were roiling within him, disjointed images, and Severus felt a tight pressure in his chest. "Yes, damn it, yes," he said, his blood pounding in his ears.

Another gentle kiss, and Kingsley wrapped his hand around his cock. Severus nearly screamed from the incredible pleasure of the hot, oil-soaked fingers enfolding him. Kingsley was thrusting harder, his hand moving in time, and Severus felt an almost unbearable pressure building, his balls tightening. Kingsley was groaning behind him, and he felt his face flushing as his muscles began to tense. The delirious haze of the lust potion intensified, until the brick wall was whirling and changing colors in front of him. Each stroke pulled him little by little over the edge until he was breathless, overwhelmed by white-hot pleasure.

Kingsley growled his name, and suddenly Severus was exploding. He moaned gutturally as he came, spattering his robes, pulsing and sweating, Kingsley's hand still moving over him. The intensity shattered him. He was caught in its grip, held powerless between the strong hand that stroked him and the cock that thrusted into his arse. More shameful noises were wrung out of him as he spent his last drops. His breath rasped in his throat. His legs trembled.

Kingsley grunted, and both hands were on his hips now, and Kingsley was thrusting into him hard and fast, making little breathless noises until he gave one last, fierce groan and came. Severus could feel him, his thick cock pulsing inside of him, and after a moment Kingsley wrapped his arms around him, kissing him again on his neck, a delicate brush of a kiss that sent shivers down his spine.

Severus felt the hands leave him, and Kingsley pulling out of him slowly. There was a murmured cleansing spell, and Severus felt disoriented. Another kiss to his neck made him turn and look.

"I'm afraid that I've vanished your pants," said Kingsley, grinning. "You'll just have to Apparate home naked under your robes."

"What?" said Severus, his thoughts sluggish. He removed one hand from the wall, and then the other. There was red brick dust on his palms. Very carefully he straightened up and tried to rearrange his torn robes. "I suppose I will." There was another noise from the alley, and they both turned to see the wizard from the bar adjusting his own robes, and it was quite evident from his flushed face what he'd been doing while he'd watched them.

"Quite an erotic sight," said the wizard. His brown hair changed, turning into a thick mane of blonde.

"Lucius," groaned Severus.

"That was one of the most delicious things I've ever seen," said Lucius. "Severus Snape, begging to be taken like a common whore in a back alley...simply delicious." His face was calm, but his eyes were watching Severus, glittering.

"Too bad you won't remember it," said Kingsley. "Obliviate!"

Lucius stood, open-mouthed, his wand held uselessly at his side.

"We need to get out of here," said Kingsley. "We have to be careful...if anyone connects us, your cover could be ruined."

"Cover?" said Severus, confused.

"Yes, of course," said Kingsley impatiently. "You'll report to me now. I'll send you word when it's safe, and we'll meet again."

"What are you talking about?"

"This," said Kingsley, and he wrapped his arms around Severus and kissed him so thoroughly that his knees grew weak again. Kingsley finally broke away, and his eyes were filled with something Severus had never thought to see again. "Don't forget." He Apparated.

Severus stood in the alley for a long moment, watching as Lucius began to get his bearings again. "I won't," he said quietly to himself, and Apparated as well.


End file.
